swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W23/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 01.06.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:12 Server check and updates 00:30 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 01:20 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 02:56 Henry Purcell - Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) 03:57 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 06:52 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 09:42 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 12:44 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 15:18 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 17:47 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 20:12 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 22:25 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 02.06.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:26 Antonio Vivaldi - La Griselda (1992) Arkadia (I) - 1st recording 04:21 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:23 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 09:22 George Frideric Handel - Faramondo (1996) Brilliant (I) 12:12 Bononcini & Handel - Muzio (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 12:08 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 15:06 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 17:40 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 19:28 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Der Schauspieldirektor (1968) Brilliant (D) 20:25 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 22:37 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1985) Philips (I) 03.06.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:31 João de Sousa Carvalho - Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) 03:35 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 05:54 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 07:15 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 08:24 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:48 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 12:10 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 14:31 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1994) EMI Classics (I) 17:00 Gaetano Donizetti - Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) 19:45 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 22:00 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 04.06.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:02 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 03:52 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 06:46 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 08:48 Fredrik Pacius - Kung Karls Jakt (1991) Finlandia (SV) 11:09 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 14:20 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 16:30 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 18:01 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 19:36 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 20:28 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 22:41 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 05.06.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:43 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 04:06 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 05:48 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 07:22 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 09:24 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 11:14 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 12:58 Nicolae Bretan - Golem (1987) Nimbus (RO) - 1st recording 13:44 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 16:16 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 18:48 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 20:41 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 21:28 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 06.06.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:04 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 01:38 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 04:18 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 05:53 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 07:45 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 10:11 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 12:00 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 13:49 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 15:56 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 17:38 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 18:20 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 20:06 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 21:28 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 23:17 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 07.06.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:26 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 02:56 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 04:32 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 06:10 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 07:48 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 10:06 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 12:42 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) ERROR +2h 19m 17:34 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:21 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 20:51 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 23:08 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 23/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015